


The Story of Their Life

by karasunova



Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Secret Crush, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Harry just wanted to get a second opinion on a questionable piece of evidence he and his team picked up. Of course, Hermione was eager to help. However, neither were ready for what they discovered through their accidental travel through time.Startling and completely different, but was it all that bad?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353142
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133
Collections: Harmony For Essentials Gift Exchange





	The Story of Their Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinddylou10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinddylou10/gifts).



> This is fic was written for the Harmony for Essentials Gift Exchange. I hope you enjoy it Cinddylou10!!

“Head Auror Potter is asking if you’re available to look over something. He and his team are in conference room two,” Auror Taylor stood in the doorway. 

Hermione nodded and stood from her seat. She covered up a yawn. Goodness, she really shouldn’t have stayed up reading that book last night. But it was all she could do to distract herself from her thoughts. Thoughts of Harry and how fit he looked in those jeans he was wearing at Teddy’s birthday party. The brief look she had at his toned abs.

Hermione walked into the conference room two, noting all the Aurors within. Some had their arms crossed, others looked at something on the middle table, confusion, and consternation evident on their faces. 

Harry looked up and smiled in relief. His smile took her breath away. “Hermione, glad you could come. Take a look at this.” 

The other Aurors parted. She settled beside him and looked at the item on the table. 

“Is that what I think it is?” The gold chain glinted in the light. The hourglass attached looked odd, the shape twisted and the dust inside was gray, glimmering. 

“A time-turner?” Harry said. “That’s what I thought too. There’s something off about it, isn’t there?” He leaned over the table. “It gives off some sort of energy.” He sighed. “I thought I’d ask for your opinion before it got sent down to the DOM and never see the light of day again.” 

She chuckled. It wouldn’t be the first piece of evidence that entered the hallowed halls of the Department of Mysteries, never to be heard from again. 

“Well, then. Is it safe to touch?” 

Harry nodded. “The curse-breakers have checked it as well. There’s nothing on the surface.” 

She picked up the time-turner by the chain, letting the hourglass dangle in front of her eyes. “There’s no curse on it then where is that power emanating from? The dust?” 

“There are some markings on it as well. No one can translate.”

“Where?” She looked closer. 

“Along the metal here.” His forefinger barely touched the hourglass, but in that split second, a powerful wave of magic burst forth from the time-turner, throwing everyone off their feet.

* * *

Hermione groaned. Her chest hurt and her head pounded in tune with her heartbeat. 

“Where the hell am I?” Harry was on the floor in front of her, his gaze jumping all around the strange room. 

Well, there wasn’t anything strange about it. It was your usual sitting room. Stone fireplace. Sofa and matching loveseat. Plush rug. 

However, how the hell did they end up here? And where was here?

Harry stood up. “Do you think it was some sort of port-key?”

She shook her head. “It was handled by others. Why wouldn’t it have transported someone before?” 

He ran his fingers through his hair, tousling his messy hair. “Where are we?” He finally looked her way. A pink hue spread across his cheeks. “What are you wearing?” 

“What?” she glanced down and squeaked. She pulled her dressing gown closed, her own cheeks equally flushed. She wasn’t wearing a top beneath her dressing gown and wearing the smallest pajama shorts. “Where are my clothes?”

Harry began pacing around the room. He looked over the fine furnishings. There was a set of shelves lining one wall, filled with books, some he recognized from Hermione’s own collection. 

He walked to the window and looked over the photographs on the table set against the wall. His treasured photo of his mum and dad was on one end. Next to it a photo of him with Sirius and Remus. Then a group photo from his fifth year with his friends, including Neville, Luna, and Ginny. The group photo of Hermione’s graduation from Hogwarts, she in the middle, flanked by him and Ron. 

Then photos he’d never seen before. Him, posing in front of the Eiffel Tower (he’d never been to Paris). Hermione in front of some crumbling ancient ruin. Hermione, him, and her parents at Stonehenge. 

He picked up the next photo. He’d recognize that turquoise hair anywhere. But Teddy here was older and posing with a girl, with dark long bushy hair and green eyes. The same eyes he saw in the mirror every day. 

“Daddy!” 

The frame clattered against the table and Harry was barely able to brace himself before his arms were filled with an exuberant child, wild-hair attacking his face. 

“Your home!” She squeezed her arms around his neck. “Mama said you would be home soon but you were taking so long.” She left a wet kiss on his cheek. “I missed you.” 

He slowly wrapped his arms around her small torso and met Hermione’s equally confused gaze over the little girl’s hair. “I missed you too, sweetheart,” he said, stilted. 

“I’m hungry,” she stated. “Can we eat now?”

He gulped. “Yes. Let’s go find something to eat.” 

He slowly walked past Hermione, wondering where the kitchen might be when the little girl spoke again, saying words that shocked him. “Mama, come on. We’re going to eat.”

“Mama?” Hermione squeaked. “Me?”

* * *

Hermione had gone upstairs and changed. She found the master bedroom and could immediately tell this was her room. And Harry’s. 

She found some of her clothes that she’d hung on to. Her favorite boots. The leather purse her mum gave her when she turned twenty-one. 

The cloak that marked Harry as an Auror was hung behind the door. His cologne was on the dresser, next to her bottles of perfume. His favorite trainers, the ones he bought anew every time the old ones wore out, were kicked aside in the closet. 

The house was littered with signs of their shared life. If nothing else, the most startling revelation was the little girl who sat across from Hermione at the kitchen table, looking eerily like Harry, just with her own bushy hair. 

Harry set a plate of pancakes in front of her and took the seat beside her. Completely out of words. 

“I don’t understand,” Hermione whispered. “Did that time-turner make us travel?”

“Into the future?” He whispered back. “How far?”

“That’s what you’re concerned about?” She hissed under her breath. “Harry, what do we do?”

Their daughter practically inhaled her breakfast. “Daddy, will you play now?”

Harry’s breath hitched. “In a bit, sweetheart. I need to talk to mama for a bit.”

She pouted. She grabbed her dishes and set them in the sink. She hurried out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs without a word. 

“That’s our daughter,” Hermione said softly. 

“Yes,” he breathed. “She’s beautiful.” His chest felt strange. 

Hermione’s fingers brushed across his cheek, wiping away errant tears. 

He closed his eyes at her touch, leaning in. It was the quiet moments he enjoyed. When it was just the two of them. Merlin, how happy he was when she finally found a position within the DMLE. Now, he saw her every day. He thought it would be nice, but it was actually more difficult seeing the woman he had grown to love as more than just a friend walking around, catching other people’s attention. 

Teddy’s birthday party over the past weekend seemed so far away now. He couldn’t take her eyes off of her. There in Andromeda’s garden, wearing that dark blue sundress that complimented her so well. Now, he was sitting here in their kitchen. Their daughter had run up the stairs. 

The floo in the sitting room opened. “You lugs better be up!” Ron yelled, exasperated. “It’s my wedding day. And you’re late! You’re all supposed to be at the Burrow.” He burst into the kitchen, lurching to a stop in the doorway. “Shit, sorry.” 

* * *

Their daughter was already dressed and downstairs playing with Teddy. Hermione and Harry sequestered themselves in Percy’s bedroom, dressing for Ron’s wedding. 

Hermione sat at the desk, applying her makeup. However, her back was bare since she left her dress unzipped. 

Harry found it difficult to look away. He dropped onto the small bed with a huff. 

“Ron’s getting married,” she said softly. 

He stood and held out his hand. Her hand in his, he gently pulled her to her feet and turned her around. He briefly held her waist before taking hold of the zipper and slowly pulling it upward. 

“You look beautiful,” he said. 

She glanced down at her light pink tea-length dress. “Thank you.”

Harry swiped his thumb across the back of her neck. “Ron. You’re not upset are you?”

She faced him, trailing her hand down the front of his robes. “That was ages ago, Harry.”

“I know, I just -”

A knock sounded at the door. “I’m getting married!”

* * *

Harry watched Hermione dance with their daughter, Selene. What a name, they must have named her after - 

“Harry, you’re far from home,” Luna settled beside him. 

“I am. We are,” he corrected. 

“Don’t you like what you see?” 

“More than anything, but…”

“It’s not what you left behind?” Luna asked. 

He shook his head. “Not even close.”

Luna hummed. “Well, perhaps someone should change that.” She turned on her heel and walked away. 

Harry stared at her retreating figure. What the hell?

“Harry?” Hermione was suddenly standing before him. A smile came to his face. She looked wonderful. “Selene tells me I need to dance with daddy.” 

He held out his hand and together walked to the dance floor, swaying slowly to the music. 

Harry was anxious, scared. How and why did they end up here? But, he couldn’t help envying this life he seemed to have with Hermione. He had been so afraid of messing up their relationship, but if this is what their future could be, shouldn’t he give it a chance?

“What if we can’t get home?” He whispered. 

“I don’t know. It’ll take some time to get used to, I mean, we’re parents. We’re married,” she glanced at the ring on her finger. “Would you be alright with all this? With me?” 

His chest felt light and heavy all at the same time. “With you? Hermione, there isn’t anyone else I’d rather do this with. I never could have imagined that my life might look like this. I feel like I’m in a dream.” 

“What?” Her face flushed. 

“Hermione,” he said, defeated, “I’ve been in love with you for ages, but I didn’t want to say anything. You were with Ron and then you weren’t. I couldn’t -”

“You love me?” Her hands rested against his neck, her thumb traced over the line of his jaw. 

“I’m in love with you,” he lowered his head so their foreheads touched. “Would _you_ be alright with all this? With _me_?” He repeated her earlier question. 

Her fingers slipped through the ends of his hair, pulled him down to her lips and kissed him firmly. 

“Daddy! Mama!” Selene ran at them, wrapping her arms around their legs. But they lost their balance and all three toppled to the ground. 

Selene hovered over them briefly before their vision went dark. 

* * *

They came too with a groan. Their vision flickered with bright spots. 

“Merlin’s beard, are you alright Ms. Granger?” Auror Taylor grasped Hermione’s arm, helping her to her feet. 

“Auror Potter, you’re bleeding,” Auror Headley held a towel over Harry’s forehead. 

“What the bloody hell happened?” Harry growled. 

The Aurors present quickly explained. Magic left behind on the time-turner knocked both Hermione and Harry out for several minutes. The item in question? Disappeared. 

The head of the department sent them both home to rest and recover. 

Harry and Hermione found themselves in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place, sitting nervously beside each other on the love seat. 

“We had a daughter,” Harry said softly. 

“She was beautiful.” Hermione bit her lip. 

“Hermione,” Harry turned to face her. “If you’ve changed your mind I -”

Hermione launched herself into his arms and kissed him.

Their jaunt in time traveling was frightening, but eye-opening. Now, both were determined not to waste time. They would start their lives anew, together. 


End file.
